


Baby, I'm A Wreck

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cute Miles Morales, F/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Miles Morales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: At a time in her life when she's at her lowest, her soulmate keeps her alive and happy with his music.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Baby, I'm A Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where you hear what music your soulmate is playing at the time.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of suicide/self harm, attempted suicide.

_Needless to say, I keep her in check_ _._

You groaned, covering your ears though you knew it wouldn't help. Whoever your damn soulmate was, they listened to the same song over and over again. Sunflower, by Post Malone. "Post Malone, man? Really?"

Slamming your head into your headboard, you dragged yourself out of bed and to the bathroom, singing under your breath to block out the noise. " _When the tears come streamin' down your face, cause you lose something you can't replace..._ "

The music only got louder, and you wondered if your soulmate could hear you singing. Shaking off the feeling, you opened the medicine cabinet and stared down the bottles and bottles of antidepressants, painkillers, and birth control that only glared back at you. " _When you love someone but it goes to waste..._ "

In your head, the music switched to an upbeat song, which you recognized from an old album of your mother's. _Don't halt me now, cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!_

"Not today." You surprised yourself by shutting the cabinet. "Nope. Not today."

When you left for your school, Visions, you were humming Queen. Getting off the bus, it was Post Malone. You ate alone in the cafeteria, as usual, and put in your headphones, pulling up your usual playlist. It took several times of someone talking to you for you to realize that you were being addressed directly.

"Excuse me?"

You looked up to see a boy in front of you. He was staring down at you with wide golden eyes. "Um, can I sit here?"

"Don't you have friends?" you asked, tugging out your earbuds.

"Yeah, but they live... In other places." He scratched the back of his neck. "Could I sit? Please?"

Sighing, you kicked a chair out with your foot and the boy set down his tray. "What are you listening to?" he asked, nodding to your phone.

"I..." You picked it up and glanced at the screen. "Just my usual." You nodded to the logo and the song displayed there, _What's Up Danger_.

The boy's mouth dropped open. "Okay, um, start it up again."

You gave him a look, but put in your headphones and pressed play. The song began and you nodded to the beat, watching Miles out of the corner of your eye.

_Two-thousand on thermometers, two-thousand surrounding us..._

He began mouthing the lyrics, in perfect time with the music. You paused it and took out your headphones. "You're..."

"Hi. I'm Miles Morales," he said. Miles put a hand on your shoulder and added a, "Hey."

"Hey." You gave him your name in return, feeling a warmth blossoming in your chest. "Do you want to listen to some more?"

Miles nodded and you offered him an earbud. He grinned and you, involuntarily, grinned back. "No need," you both said in unison.

_You're worthless._

_You're nothing._

_Ugly, disgusting, stupid, go die!_

_Go kill yourself!_

You tipped each bottle out into the bowl in front of you, tears streaming down your face. The writing on your locker had been too much, and you had run off before Miles had even seen it. Your head, for once, was quiet. In the background, you could hear your TV playing the news, something about how Spider-Man had strung up some kids that went to Visions.

Tipping your head back, you swallowed down as many of the pills as you could, following them with water.

_I'm sorry, Miles._

You felt your chest catch, and you stumbled back into your room, grabbing your bed frame and looking up to the TV. It showed four kids, the same four that had been crowded around your locker, the same four that had spray-painted it.

_Crash at my place, baby, I'm a wreck._

Your last coherent thought before passing out was the scene before you: Spider-Man, leaping into your room, the kids' terrified faces on the TV, pain in your chest, and Spider-Man's mask falling to the ground as he called your name.

_Miles..._

Miles was there when you woke up in the hospital, clutching your hand and whispering a prayer. You reached out to stroke his curls, and he jumped into your arms.

"How did I get here?" you croaked. "What happened?"

"Don't ever do that again!" Miles sobbed, big tears staining his beautiful brown skin. "You... I felt your music going away..." He lifted his head and your eyes caught his golden ones. "I can't bear it, the thought..."

You winced. "I'm so sorry, Miles..."

Miles lunged forward and kissed you, holding onto your shoulders tightly. "It's not okay, but we can make it okay," he murmured against your lips. "I'm gonna help you get better, you hear me? I promise. I keep my promises."

In that moment, everything was okay. Miles was yours, and you were his.

 _His precious_ _sunflower._ And you would turn to catch the light again.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the lyrics of that Queen song cause alternate universe baby.


End file.
